Lille Barro
jest Quincy należącym do elitarnej grupy Wandenreich w oddziale Sternritter oraz członkiem |shatozusutaferu|po niemiecku „''Oddział Ochronny''”, a japońsku „''Elitarna/Cesarska Straż''”}}.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 6-8Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strona 8 Jest oznaczony literą „'X'” od słowa „'X-axis'”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strona 7 Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Znak na rękawicy Lille Lille jest młodym ciemnoskórym mężczyzną z krótkimi jasnymi włosami i czarnym znamieniem w kształcie krzyża wokół lewego oka, które zawsze jest zamknięte. Pod długą białą peleryną nosi białe rękawiczki, jasną koszulkę na ramiączka z puszystym fragmentem na prawym ramieniu. Oprócz tego ma białe spodnie z licznymi ozdobami i jasne szpiczaste buty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 16-17 Na głowie nosi jasną czapkę z emblematem Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strona 1 Osobowość Lille wydaje się być bardzo spokojną osobą. Ukazuje jednak przesadny niepokój, gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli i nie wie, z czym ma do czynienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strona 11 Jest dość pewny siebie i nie ulega wizualnym wrażeniom bojowym przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strona 15 Okazuje oddanie Yhwachowi i całkowite posłuszeństwo, troszcząc się przy tym o niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 621, strona 6 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|[[Yhwach przyzywa elitarny oddział Sternritterów]] Gdy Senjumaru Shutara zabija Nianzola Weizola, Yhwach do walki z Boginią Strzegącą Krosen powołuje swój elitarny oddział. Wtedy z cienia podnosi się czwórka Sternritterów, wśród których znajduje się Lille Barro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 3-7 Lille pyta członkinię Oddziału Zerowego, czy wzięła pod uwagę fakt, iż Pałac może upaść. Odsłania karabin, mówiąc, że Pałac upadł w chwili, gdy ich lider postawił w nim stopę. Jego pocisk trafia Shutarę prosto w głowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 14-17 thumb|right|190px|Pałac znika za plecami Lille Strzelec zostaje zbesztany przez Gerarda za zabicie kobiety na środku przejścia. Pernida w milczeniu przeistacza zwłoki Shinigami. Gdy Gerard wypowiada się kpiąco na temat Gwardii Królewskiej, Barro retorycznie pyta, czy kiedykolwiek ktoś nie ugiął się przed nimi. Sternritter „'X'” zestrzeliwuje zawieszone w górze miasta, po czym przyklęka, mówiąc Yhwachowi, że może już przejść. Wówczas sceneria zmienia się. Materiał z niebem, kolumnami oraz spadającymi miastami ustępuje miejsca rosnącym drzewom. Kiedy Lille domaga się wyjaśnień, prawdziwa Senjumaru Shutara tłumaczy, że zostali zwabieni do fałszywego Pałacu. Oddany w kierunku Ichibe'e Hyōsube strzał nie sięga celu. Quincy zostają uwięzieni w Klatce Życia'Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 1-13 thumb|left|190px|Lille przecięty przez [[Ōetsu]] Pociski Barro nie przebijają się przez tworzące klatkę drzewa. Kirio Hikifune objaśnia, na czym polega wyjątkowość stworzonego przez nią więzienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 13-15 Gdy na miejscu pojawia się Ōetsu Nimaiya i rozprawia się z Gerardem, Lille na podstawie obserwacji nazywa technikę Nimaiyi trikiem. Dedukuje, że dzięki zanurzeniu w wypełnionym gęstą substancją zbiorniku, ostrze płatnerza zostało skażone tak, by chwiać się u rękojeści. Jego pociski rozbijają się o gardę Ōetsu. Podchodząc, Shinigami przecina wszystkie kule strzelca i tnie zdumionego mężczyznę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 8-12 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach przywraca do życia Lille i [[Gerarda]] Krótko po tym, Lille zostaje ożywiony dzięki mocy Yhwacha, Auswählen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strona 17 Raniony Nimaiya myśli, że to z tego powodu kule mogą przestrzelić jego ciało, lecz Lille wytyka mu błędy. Choć Tenjirō i Kirio osłaniają kolegę przed strzałami, pocisk jegiera przechodzi na wylot przez Kinpikę i łyżkę Hikifune i przeszywa klatkę piersiową Ōetsu. Tłumacząc, że wszystko pomiędzy celownikiem a celem zostanie przestrzelone, Lille prosi, by ustawili się w rzędzie, aby mógł zabić ich wszystkich jednym pociągnięciem za spust.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 10-13 thumb|left|190px|Lille otoczony strumieniem Króla Dusz Lille, po pokonaniu Gwardii Królewskiej, pojawia się wraz z resztą '''Schutzstaffel w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się grupa Ichigo. Będący tam już od pewnego czasu Uryū nie widzi potrzeby w angażowanie się reszty w tę walkę, stwierdzając, że pozbycie się podłoża w zupełności wystarczy do ich unieszkodliwienia. Barro celuje jednak w Kurosakiego swoim karabinem i przebija go, mówiąc, że rozumie dziedzica Mistrza, ponieważ upadek z tak dużej wysokości jest niemożliwy do przeżycia, a nawet jeśli, przeciwnicy nie będą w stanie do nich wrócić. Zauważa jednak, że zabicie ich przed upadkiem oszczędzi im zmartwień.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strony 7-11 Później, gdy cała grupa Quincy razem z Yhwachem stoi przy zabitym Królu Dusz, Lille spostrzega, że Jego Wysokość się chwieje. Pyta go, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Następnie z Mistrza zaczyna wychodzić masa ciemnych niezidentyfikowanych stworów, które zaczynają otaczać Sternritterów. Przerażony Lille pyta, czym to jest, jednak spokojny Jugram szybko oznajmia, że to jedynie strumień Króla Dusz i jest dla nich nieszkodliwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 621, strony 6-8 thumb|right|190px|Sternritterzy składają pokłon Yhwachowi Później, wszyscy Sternritterzy siedzą w jednym pomieszczeniu, czekając na koniec procesu pochłaniania Króla Dusz przez Yhwacha. Lille pyta swoich kolegów, czy bezczynne siedzenie i relaksowanie się jest w porządku, na co Askin odpowiada, iż nie mają większego wyboru, gdyż przebywanie teraz w pobliżu Jego Wysokości jest dla nich śmiertelne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strona 16 Jugram wyczuwa następnie, iż Król Dusz przestał istnieć, a oni mogą spotkać się z Mistrzem. Quincy są przerażeni nowym wyglądem Yhwacha, jednak ten radzi im się do niego przyzwyczaić. Następnie demonstruje próbkę swoich nowych możliwości, zrównując pobliski obszar z ziemią. Lille przeskakuje po kawałkach podłogi, aby uchronić się przed upadkiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 7-13 Później, gdy Jego Wysokość zasiada na tronie po przeprowadzeniu zmian w wyglądzie całego Reiōkyū, Lille wraz z innymi Sternritterami kłania się mu i słucha o nadaniu nowego imienia temu miejscu – Wahrwelt.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strona 1 Później, Lille rozdziela się wraz z innymi Sternritterami w poszukiwaniu przybyłego wroga i udaje się w jednym z pięciu kierunków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strona 7 thumb|left|190px|Shunsui pojawia się za Lillie Później widzimy jak Quincy zestrzeliwuje Shinigami, którzy wdarli się do Wahrwelt. Jedną z ofiar okazuje się Shunsui Kyōraku, który został postrzelony w pierś. Shunsui pojawia się za plecami zaskoczonego Sternrittera dzięki użyciu Daruma-san ga Koronda, po czym przecina karabin przeciwnika. Przywódca Shinigami deklaruje, że następnym razem odbierze mu życie. thumb|right|190px|Shinigami przedstawia się Dziwiąc się, że Lille nie zna zabawy Daruma-san ga Koronda, Shunsui odkrywa, że Nanao podążyła za nim. Rozkazuje jej wrócić do grupy i poinformować, że ruszyła przodem. Gdy Nanao znika, Shunsui przystępuje do wyjaśnienia przeciwnikowi zasad gry Daruma-san ga Koronda. Sternritter zauważa, że jest to podobne do znanej mu gry o nazwie Chocolate Ingles. Lille wysnuwa hipotezę, że jeśli Kyōraku zostanie zauważony to zginie. Shunsui cieszy się, że przeciwnik szybko pojął zasady, dzięki czemu będzie mógł nazwać to grą. Dodatkowo Shinigami zwraca mu uwagę, że Quincy widział jego skoncentrowane Reiatsu a nie iluzję postrzelonego siebie. Wyjawiając swoje imię i rangę Shunsui przystępuje do działania i próbuje ponownie użyć Daruma-san ga Koronda. Jednak Lille dopada go i strzela w niego, po czym podskakuje by uniknąć cienistego ostrza techniki Kageoni. Następnie Sternritter mierzy i strzela w cień Kyōraku. Wszechkapitan chwali przeciwnika, za przejrzenie jego Kageoni. Lille przypomina mu, że wiedzą o wszystko o technikach Shinigami a ci nie wiedzą nic o wrogach. Okazuje się, że Shunsui został postrzelony w lewą stopę. Sternritter podaje swoje imię oraz atrybut X-axis i strzela do oponenta po raz kolejny. Kyōraku pojawia się za jego plecami i wyjaśnia, że użył Kageokuri. Shunsui mówi, że w dziecięcych zabawach przerażający jest moment w którym decydują się one w co się teraz pobawić, gdy chwycą cię za dłoń nie ma odwrotu, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Kyōraku oświadcza, że odkąd wciągnął przeciwnika do zabawy będą bawić się dopóki jeden z nich nie padnie martwy. thumb|left|190px|Lillie unika ciosu Kyōraku Lille pyta Kyōraku czy ten myśli, że będzie zdolny wyrządzić mu jakąkolwiek szkodę w walce w zwarciu. Shunsui patrząc jak odpada połowa karabinu, stwierdza, że już tego dokonał. Shinigami przyznaje się, że chciał pozbawić Sternrittera ramienia. Lille odskakuje i odnawia swoją broń, tłumacząc że jest zbudowana z Reishi. Kyōraku zauważa, że dzięki temu Sternritter może walczyć nawet jeśli broń zostanie zniszczona. Nagle Shunsui pojawia się za przeciwnikiem i atakuje swoim mieczem, zmuszając go do uniku. Shinigami wyjawia, że stracenie go z oczu może skutkować zwiedzeniem przez iluzję. Shunsui przypomina Lille, że z pewnością jako dzieci obawiali się cieni. Nad Sternritterem pojawia się kilka kopii Kyoraku, które opadają na przeciwnika przebijając go ostrzami. Jednak Lille otwiera lewe oko i tłumaczy, że otwarcie obu oczu umożliwia mu używanie The X-Axis. Shunsui zastanawia się czy to sprawia, że zasady gry są bez znaczenia. Lille potwierdza to i aktywuje swój Quincy: Vollstanding, Jilliel. Shunsui zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może się ruszyć i zostaje postrzelony pociskami przeciwnika. thumb|right|190px|Quincy: Vollständig Lille Ukryty wśród zabudowań, Shunsui dziwi się, że mógł przemieścić się tak daleko z poważnymi obrażeniami. Dodaje, że tęskni za komentarzami nieobecnej Nanao, po czym zmuszony jest unikać kolejnych strzałów Lille. Kyōraku wskakuje do środka budunku przez okno, lecz zostaje zaskoczony przez pojawiającego się znikąd Sternrittera. Shunsui sięga po Kidō i używa Hadō 78. Zangerin, niszcząc budynek lecz nie wyrządza przeciwnikowi najmniejszej szkody.. Wciąż wycofujący się wszechkapitan dociera do miejsca w którym Shinigami przekroczyli bramę między wymiarami. Kyōraku stwierdza, że pozostali powinni być wystarczająco daleko. Przepraszają Nanao, za to, że może zostać w to złapana, Shunsui aktywuje swoje Bankai, Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū. thumb|left|190px|Pierwszy Dan Bankai Shunsuia Shunsui staje naprzeciwko Lille i pyta go czy świat wokół niego stał się mroczny i smutny. Lille odpowiada, że wysłaniec Boga nie odczuwa rozpaczy, po czym zasypuje go gradem pocisków niszcząc część miasta. Shunsui uchodzi z tego bez szwanku i aktywuje pierwszy akt swojego Bankai, sprawiając, że na ciele Sternrittera pojawiają się obrażenia odpowiadające jego własnym. Oświadczając, że jest to tylko prolog, Shunsui przechodzi do kolejnej odsłony Bankai, powodując pojawienie się czarnych krwawiących plam na całym ciele przeciwnika. Kyōraku przytacza historie człowieka, który sam ranił się w bitwie a jego żal zamienił się w nieuleczalną chorobę. Następnie Shunsui używa trzeciego poziomu swojego Bankai i obaj zostają pochłonięci przez ogromną ilość wody. Shinigami wyjaśnia, że pozostaną pod jej powierzchnią dopóki Reiatsu jednego z nich się nie wyczerpie. Widząc jak Lille nieudolnie próbuje dopłynąć do powierzchni Shunsui zauważa, że technicznie rzecz biorąc obaj wrzucili się do wody i jest za późno na ucieczkę. Shunsui zwraca się do duszy swojego miecza i mówi o mężczyźnie, który nie mógł dotrzymać obietnicy i kobiecie, która nie mogła zapomnieć o miłości do niego. Za plecami Kyōraku pojawia się obejmująca go kobieta. Po tym jak Shunsui nazywa ją kwiatuszkiem oboje się przekomarzają. Lille oświadcza, że coś takiego jak Bankai Shinigami nie jest w stanie go zabić, po czym rusza do ataku. Shunsui sięga po finałowy akt Bankai, okręcając białą nić wokół szyi przeciwnika, by przeciąć mu gardło i rozsadzić głowę. thumb|right|190px|Głowa Quincy eksploduje Shunsui wypluwa odrobinę krwi i opada na kolana Katen Kyōkotsu. Kyōraku dochodzi do wniosku, że powinien częściej korzystać z Bankai by móc cieszyć się odpoczynkiem na jej kolanach. Shunsui jest zmuszony zrobić unik przed dźgnięciem w oko przez Katen Kyōkotsu, która stwierdza, że oboje są podobni i odnieśli zwycięstwo. Ich chwila sam na sam zostaje jednak przerwana przez wybuch energii, który przebija brzuch Shunsuia. Nad nimi pojawia się bezgłowe ciało wciąż żyjącego przeciwnika. thumb|left|190px|Nowa forma Lillie Po tym jak Quincy przybiera nową postać, Shunsui z irytacją zauważa, że nawet pozbawienie go głowy nie przyniosło rezultatu. Kyōraku unika kolejnego potężnego wybuchu i salwuje się ucieczką by ukryć się wśród zabudowań. Dusza jego Zanpakutō prosi go by uciekali, nie widząc szans na pokonanie przeciwnika. Kobieta mówi, że Shunsui walczył wystarczająco długo z dużym poświęceniem i nikt nie będzie mieć pretensji jeśli ucieknie. Dodaje, że gdy mężczyzna zamknie oczy, zabierze go ze sobą. Wyczerpany Shunsui zgadza się na propozycję i opuszcza powieki, jednak zostaje obudzony przez Nanao. Wicekapitan prosi by wziął jej Zanpakutō i zignorował obietnicę złożoną jej matce. Nagle za jej plecami pojawia się Lille, który przypuszcza atak. Kyōraku ukrywa siebie i podwładną w cieniu Sternrittera za pomocą Okyō. Po tym jak potwierdza się, że Nanao wie o swojej matce, Shunsui decyduje się zwrócić jej Zanpakutō, Kyōkotsu. Kiedy Nanao mierzy się z Lille, Shunsui wyjawia, że zawsze obwiniał się za nieszczęścia i śmierć swoich bliskich, którzy powierzali mu swoje drogocenne przedmioty. Uważał to za brzemię, a największym ciężarem było dla niego strzeżenie Shinken Hakkyōken. Kyōraku prosi ponownie swoją wicekapitan by mu wybaczyła i złożyła ten ciężar na jego barkach. Shunsui wyłania się z cienia za plecami Nanao i kładzie swoją dłoń na jej dłoni trzymającej miecz. Prosi w myślach by pozwoliła mu pomóc. Wszechkapitan dodaje jej odwagi i zapewnia ją, że zawsze będzie za nią stał. Nanao, dzięki specjalnym zdolnościom miecza odbija technikę Trompete w przeciwnika, co skutkuje dezintegracją Lille. thumb|right|190px|Kira naprzeciw małej armii Z nieba spadają pióra po Lillie. Jeden z budynków wybucha, a z niego wyłania się Barro. Przekręcając swoją głową, krzyczy w górę, że nie wybaczy mu tego. Nagle kolejne budynki wybuchają. Wyłania się z nich więcej klonów. Shinigami, którzy przybyli na miejsce, są zdziwieni. Niespodziewanie głowa jednego z klonów zostaje odcięta. Quincy krzyczy, że powinien nie żyć. Kira komentuje, że przez niego niedługo ogłuchnie. Lillie pyta się kim jest. Izuru odpowiada, że żyjącym trupem. 'I niszczy dalej pozostałe klony. Moce i umiejętności |banbutsu kantsū ikusakushisu|po angielsku „''Oś OX''”, a japońsku „''Przebijanie Wszystkiego''”}}: Karabin Lille przebija wszystko w co trafi z perfekcyjną celnością. Po wystrzale z lufy nie wylatuje żaden pocisk, lecz po prostu wszystko pomiędzy lufą a celem zostaje przebite, przez co ta moc nie może zostać zatrzymana przez żadną barierę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 12-13 Gdy Lille ma otwarte oboje oczu, może on wykorzystać w pełni The X-Axis. Kule Lille przejdą przez przeciwnika, a broń przejdzie przez jego ciało nie zadając Lille obrażeń. Moc działa tylko przez krótki okres czasu, gdy życie Barro jest w niebezpieczeństwie podczas walki, podczas gdy otwiera oczy w sumie trzy razy z rzędu w czasie walki. Quincy jest skłonny je mieć otwarte w czasie całej walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 646, strony 11-12 Ekspert strzelectwa: Lille jest wyśmienitym strzelcem potrafiącym trafić w określony punk ze znacznej odległości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 8-10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 11-13 Był nawet w stanie zestrzelić znajdujące się daleko miasta w Pałacu Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 4-7 Zwiększony refleks: Lille posiada szybki czas reakcji. Podczas walki z Shusnuiem, gdy ten próbował go zaatakować od dołu ostrzem miecza wystającym z cienia, Lille natychmiast skoczył w powietrze, aby go uniknąć. Jest to coś, co Kyōraku sam zauważył w wykonaniu swojego przeciwnika, z którym się zmierzył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 645, strona 13 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Lille bez problemu tworzy broń duchową i manipuluje cząsteczkami duchowymi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 3 Znacznie łatwiej manipulować cząsteczkami Reishi w miejscach, gdzie występują w większym niezagęszczeniu, jak w Soul Society czy Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 11 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Broń duchowa Lille : Ulubiona broń Lille przyjmuje postać dużego czarnego karabinu, który nosi na plecach pod płaszczem. Łoże jest w większości pokryte białym futrem, z wyjątkiem części na spodzie. Na końcu lufy jest czarne rozszerzenie w kształcie znaku plus. Kolba składa się z dwóch trójkątnych części, które stabilizują karabin na ramieniu i tułowiu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strona 4 Jeśli część broni zostanie odcięta lub zniszczona, Lille może odtworzyć ją za pomocą czarnego metalu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 646, strona 7 * |hairihhi bufairu|po niemiecku „''Święta Strzała''”, a japońsku „''Święta Strzała Zniszczenia''”}}: Lille może wystrzelić ze swojej lufy Heilig Pfeil w kształcie pocisków. Strzały są wystarczająco silne by zniszczyć miasta otaczające Pałac Króla Dusz po jednym strzale.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 6-7 Kirio Hikifune zauważa, że pociski swoją siłę zawdzięczają ściśle skompresowanemu Reishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strona 15 Mogę być one jednak rozcięte i odbite z użyciem odpowiednio ostrego ostrza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 9-10 Quincy: Vollständig [[Plik:R646 Vollstandig Lille.png|thumb|right|190px|Quincy: Vollständig Lille - Jilliel]] |kami no saba jirieru|po japońsku „''Osąd Boży''”}}: Gdy Lille aktywuje Quincy: Vollständig, duży Quincy Zeichen kończy fleur-de-lis w powietrzu, które jest skupione wokół lewego oka. Quincy: Vollständig Lille posiada dużą, białą kapłańską szatę z kilkoma otworami i ośmioma skrzydłami z trzema otworami. Każdy obejmuje Lille, który sam zyskuje białe linie przecinające jego twarz i ponadgabarytową aureolę nad głową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 646, strony 15-16 Lille może zmienić wygląd Jilliel do pewnego stopnia, w szczególności przez strzępienie się końców szaty w sekcji biodrowej, podczas gdy buty to 2 wystające długie punkty, jeden na pięcie, drugi na palcach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 648, strona 7 Po przyznaniu władzy przez Yhwacha w Auswählen, Quincy: Vollständig Lille przyznał mu zestaw białych, pierzastych skrzydeł z Reishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strona 10 * The X-Axis (wzmocniony): Lille może wystrzelić kilka pocisków w przeciwnika z otworów na skrzydłach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 646, strona 17 Dzięki aktywnej mocy, Barro jest nieustannie w niematerialnej przestrzeni, co czyni go praktycznie nietykalnym na uszkodzenia fizyczne a nawet Kidō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 647, strona 5 i 14 Strzelając z sześciu otworów na skrzydłach na raz, Lille może spowodować wybuchy, które są na tyle potężne, aby zniszczyć połowę miasta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 648, strony 10-11 Lille może wystrzelić potężne podmuchy z dala od miejsca, w których jest przez tworzenie portali w powietrzu, z których tworzy podmuchy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 649, strona 16 thumb|right|190px|Lille teleportuje się do środka budynku * Teleportacja: Lille może teleportować się w inne miejsce, gdzie pojawia się ze spiralnego koła, które rośnie i zmienia się w ciało Barro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 647, strona 5 * Lot: Wykorzystując wszystkie 8 skrzydeł, Lille może pozostać nieruchomy i unosić się w powietrzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 647, strona 4 thumb|right|190px|Prawdziwa forma Jilliel * Prawdziwa forma regeneracji: Jeśli głowa Lille zostanie w jakiś sposób oddzielona od ciała, Quincy nie umrze, lecz przejdzie w prawdziwą formę Jilliel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 649, strona 12 i 17 W tej formie zyskuje nową, jasną karnację głowy i włosów, które są zaczesane do tyłu, podobnie jak u człowieka, ale posiada oczy, nos i dziób jak u sowy. Jego aureola zostaje drastycznie zmniejszona i zyskuje kolce. Szyja Barro jest wydłużona i przypomina ciało węża z futerkiem na plecach. Ponadto, jego buty zostają znacznie przedłużone do poziomu nadając wygląd centaura, a jego powieki otwierają się i zamykają poziomo, a nie pionowo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 650, strony 2-3 :* Tworzenie kończyn: Lille może tworzyć długie kończyny dla siebie, które mają jasny kolor goleni i długie palce z każdej strony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 650, strona 5 :* : Lille może wystrzelić cienkie fale energii z przedramion i rąk. Promienie te mogą przebić się przez całe miasto i obszary na swojej drodze pozostawiając po sobie wybuch.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 650, strony 6-8 i 15 :* Generowanie światła: Wystawiając palec wskazujący, Barro jest w stanie wytworzyć średnich rozmiarów kule ostrego, jasnego światła, dzięki której może pozbyć się otaczających go cieni. Wyraźnym minusem staje się fakt, iż cień rzucany przez jego ciało nie znika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strony 4-5 :* |Toronpēte|po niemiecku „''Trąba''”, a japońsku „''Boża Fanfara''”}}: Obejmując dłonią dziób, Lille jest w stanie przekształcić wygenerowaną uprzednio kulę światła w trąbę, z której z kolei może wystrzelić ładunek wystarczająco silny, aby zmieść z powierzchni ziemi całe miasto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strony 10 i 13 thumb|right|190px|Izuru staje naprzeciw Lille * Osłabiona Forma: Po tym, jak w pojedynku z Nanao Ise otrzymuje śmiertelne obrażenia i rozpada się, po przyjęciu odbitego przez Shinken Hakkyōken ataku, pióra pokonanego Quincy spadają do Seireitei. Z nich powstają osłabione, pozbawione Heiligenschein, przypominające flamingi klony Barro, dysponujące szczątkową mocą upadłego oryginału. Posiadają krótkie, opierzone skrzydła, długie nogi i szyje oraz twarze praktycznie identyczne jak Lille w Prawdziwej formie Jilliel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 654, strony 8-10 :* Zmiennokształtność: W tej formie Lille ma możliwość do pewnego stopnia zmieniać swój kształt. Koncentruje się to głównie na głowie Sternrittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 654, strona 9 :* Strzał energii: Klony Lille są w stanie wystrzeliwać sprzed ust świetlne ładunki, w pewien sposób podobne do tych, których używał w swojej świętej formie do generowania światła. Są one wystarczająco silne, aby całkowicie zniszczyć ciała niskiej klasy Shinigami lub stworzyć sporych rozmiarów eksplozję. Barro może również miotać jednocześnie kilkunastoma pociskami dookoła siebie, szybko obracając głową. Zdecydowaną słabością techniki jest jednak fakt, iż powstrzymana przed wystrzałem, eksploduje przy głowie użytkownika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 654, strona 8Manga Bleach; Rozdział 654, strony 10-12 Słabości Quincy: Vollständig Odbita moc: Lille może być zraniony przez jeden ze swoich ataków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 653, strony 14-15 Heiligenschein: Jeżeli Heiligenschein Lille zniknie, jego moc do przenikania wrogich ataków i regeneracji zanika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 654, strony 9, 11-12 Zabójczy atak: W jego osłabionej formie, gdy strzał energii Lille zostanie zakłócony podczas formowania, wybuchnie, zadając obrażenia pobliskim klonom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 654, strony 11-12 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Lille Barro ru:Лилье Барро de:Lille Barro id:Lille Barro es:Lille Barro fr:Lille Barro Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Sternritter Kategoria:Schutzstaffel Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko manga